An Fma and Naruto Fanfic: The brothers new life!
by MossyKonansBrat
Summary: Two brothers named Alphonse and Edward were called in by the fifth hokage and are ordered to stay there for a while by general Mustang. The two brothers and there friend Winry hang out with naruto to see how good their life is living there, in Konohagakure. P.s i like my stories long and there might be bad spelling or stuff like that, so that would explain some things :)


Winry: 18

Edward:18

Alphonse:17

Naruto: 18

Sakura:17

Sasuke:18

Ch 1:What is this?

Edward, Alphonse and Winry were just walking in a forest, leaving to Konohagakure when the episode of Fma brotherhood just finish. ''Boy, was that rough.'' ''Yes brother it was.'' ''Well, lets hurry because im getting hungry.'' Then they reached their distant, they were at the Konohagakure gates. ''Here we are.'' ''Halt, who goes there?'' Out of nowhere four shinobi ninjas popped up.

One was Kakashi of the sharingan, he was the grey headed ninja, followed by Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke the three sannins. ''You guys are on Konohagakure property, please tell us your purpose for being here.'' ''We were called here.'' ''Wait? Could you guys be the three people named Edward, Alphonse and Winry?'' ''Yes we are.'' ''Kakashi sensei, they are needed for lady tsunade.'' ''Then we must lead them to tsunade.'' ''Follow us.''

They walked through the Konohagakure walls and all the way down the town until they reached to the Hokage's place.''here we are.'' They all walked in to the hokages place. ''Lady Tsunade, we have guests.'' ''Bring them in.''

Alphonse, Edward and Winry all walked into the office and bowed to Lady Tsunade. ''You lot must be Edward, Alphonse and Winry, good have a seat.'' The three sat down on the couches just as Lady Tsunade said. ''So good for you lot to be here, now back to business, do you guys know who Roy Mustang is?'' ''Yes, he is one of our allies.'' ''Well, he told me to show you guys what ninjutsu is and also said that you guys will teach alchemy to us we also will want to know everything about your guys country and then we will hand the information to you guys. And while you guys are here you guys will help us with our items, you see our village is needing to have some repairs and chakra is a hard thing to have.'' ''Excuse me miss, but may you tell us what Nin jutsu is please?'' ''Very well, nin jutsu is a type of power that can protect and use to fight against enemies, it is a tactics, martial arts energy that is used for warfare. Chakra flows through your body and helps you to use it, but there is also a thing to it. If you run out of chakra and used to much of it. You could possibly die slowly. And there are more things to it, It is also very dangerous to use because it causes many harming. There are many equals to Nin jutsu, theres Taji jutsu, visual prowess, and many more.'' ''Wow, thats incredible, may you teach it to us?'' ''Perhaps i will get someone to give you some training.''

''Now, your guys working will start next week, so you guys can get to know this place better, and you guys will be staying with Naruto since he has a big house are you alright with that Naruto?'' ''Sure, i like to have guest over.'' ''Then you guys may leave now.'' And so the three bowed and left the office and walked outside.

''So you guys want to get something to eat?'' ''Yes please.'' ''Hey Sasuke, Sakura do you guys think we should have a party for these guys?'' ''Woo, so excited i'll call over the girls, and Temari Gaara and Kankuro might be coming over for a visit so i'll invite them over too?'' ''I guess i could have a rest for a while, yeah i suppose.'' ''What do you guys think?'' Ed said. ''Your ok with it brother then so am i.'' ''I agree.'' ''Then it is settled.''

They walked over to Ramen Ichiraku ''Six noodle bowls please.'' ''Coming right up.'' They all sat down on the seats. ''So Edward are you currently dating someone?'' Edward eyes twitched _what the hell does that mean?_ ''Uhh yeah im dating Winry right now.'' ''Interesting, well im dating a girl named Hinata.'' ''Im dating Sasuke.'' ''And im dating her.'' ''What about you Alphonse?'' Alphonse face went red ''well you see i'm not dating anyone yet.''

Everyone became silent ''Dude im so sorry.'' ''Order up'' The three all eaten there food while the other three from the village stared at them and Sasuke was thinking _Guess there trying to switch the subject, oh well._ _  
><em>

All of them were thinking about the party but Alphonse was the one that had a more interesting idea _I hope i might meet someone i mean like sure i'm single but i think i should get a lover because Ed is dating Winry which is making me jealous._ ''Hey Alphonse.'' ''huh? oh what ed?'' ''Are you alright, we are leaving now.'' ''Ok brother.'' _  
><em>


End file.
